World of Tricks
by One-Trick Man
Summary: My first story, introducing my fan character 'Dean-Roy Golderman', and showing his first meeting with them since he turned 15. (WARNING: NO PERSONAL INFO REFERRED TO WITH DEAN-ROY ACTUALLY REFER TO MY PERSONAL INFO, IT IS ALL FANFICTION) Rated t for a tiny bit of swearing. R&R Please and enjoy!


***KNOCK, KNOCK!***

Sonic stood up from his lounge chair and opened the door. Outside stood a short, brown hedgehog with green boots, grey gloves, a blue pair of ripped jeans and a black watch.

"'Sup bro," I smiled.  
"Roy? Wow you made it! It's so great to see you!" Sonic laughed, "The others should be here soon. Come on in, my sister and I made snacks."  
"Thanks, how's life?" I asked.  
"Awesome, you won't believe what happened last week? Tails, Amy and Cream went on a trip and gave Manic and Sonia a tour around our city. Dr. Eggman sent Orbot and Cubot shopping and they attacked the girls, I happened to be walking be and smashed every last badnik and motobug in sight! I took a selfie with a couple o' rusty, broken gears and metal scrap parts here and there but it was so fun!" Sonic grinned. I rolled my eyes and smirked.  
"I wiped out every last one of Tarantulataurus' spiderbots in the click of a finger and the push of a big red button! They had bombs implanted in their AI Cores before they could even hiss! Then the ones who survived the implosions somehow joined my side and exterminated any incoming threats. How's that for a cocky boast, 'eh Sonic?" I boasted.

Sonic gaped, he was about to remind me of the time he wrecked a thousand Egg-robots so fast he managed to take a zoomed-out selfie with every single piece at once in mid-air, when someone banged on the door. I quietly shifted the nearby curtains and gazed out the side window.

"It's Knux!" I whispered. Sonic nodded and grinned. I ran upstairs to hide and... 'prepare'...

Knuckles the Echidna walked in beaming, he certainly was in a very good mood today. It's a shame I couldn't NOT ruin it. I jumped down the stairs with fake fangs and an eye-patch.

"Doctor Riley Bowe incoming!" I shouted before leaping onto Knuckles' Shoulders. Then I jumped off of him and kicked his butt all the way into the kitchen door, getting his head stuck through it in the progress. As Knuckles' face switched rapidly from a delighted beam to a glow of red-hot flares of rage, I burst out in laughter and clutched my waist in agony from the stitches I got from laughter.

Doctor Riley Bowe is my joke nickname that Knuckles used to call me when I was 8 and younger.

"You're haven't changed since you were 8 - just as annoying - just as stupid," he snarled. I pouted and put on my sad-baby face. Knuckles pulled his burning-hot head out of the cat flap in the door and stomped into the lounge.

Suddenly a very familiar voice interrupted the giggling, saying, "Well if it isn't Mr. Dean-Roy Golderman himself!" Rouge the Bat flew down through the door frame and landed perfectly, smiling at me. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Rouge! I've missed you so much!" I yelled. Rouge chuckled and hugged me back.  
"How come you never hug me like that, Roy?" Tails the Fox grinned as he strolled in. I ran over to Tails and gave him one hell of a hi-five.  
"DEAN-ROY GOLDERMAN!" a high-pitched girl's voice squealed as Amy blasted into the house at top speed, picking me up and giving me such a tight squeeze that my face went blue and I felt my ribs going numb. That's right; my RIBS.

Eventually everyone had arrived at Sonic's house, even SHADOW was eager to see me once more, and was sitting in his living room with the others, tucking in to some nice hot chocolate and cookies.

"So, Roy, what did you do for your Birthday two days ago? Did you receive my present?" Manic asked, with some food in his mouth that he'd scoffed.  
Sonia kicked him under the table and mouthed, "Get some table manners!"

"Yes, I love the iWatch, thanks Manic. I went bowling and to an arcade, then my friends threw me a small party," I laughed.

"How's High-school treating you, Roy?" Amy asked.

"Still awful, though one funny thing that happened was when Tristan Trent slapped my best mate so I shoved him into a ditch after school. I got suspended but it was worth it! I got to spend more time with my girlfriend!" I answered.

Manic spat out three chewed cookies from his mouth and hit the wall behind Sonic with them. Sonia lightly banged her head against the table.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW?!" he shouted.  
"No way!" Knuckles gaped.  
"That's amazing!" Amy screamed, being her usual, enthusiastic, slightly-insane self once again.  
"Congratulations," Shadow said a bit too quietly. Sonic agreed and Shadow grunted, to which he responded with the rolling of his eyes.

"Yeah, she's short, sweet, INCREDIBLY attractive and has SO MUCH in common with me!" I elaborated.  
"8-year-old dumbass trapped in a 4-foot 15-year-old's body?" Knuckles grinned, and we all roared with laughter.

It truly is good to be back.


End file.
